homestucknightfallfandomcom-20200214-history
Kate Williams
|-|Jesse= |intro = 762 |first = 232 |height = 5'6" |relations = Gary - Partner Hades, Cristyle - Targets Shawn, Warren - coworkers Mr. Garriott - boss |age = |title = Mage of Mind (implied) |caption = |category = Kate Williams |pesterlogs = |-|Act 2 = (2 pp.) (5 pp.) (2 pp.) (2 pp.) (7 pp.) (15 pp.) (5 pp.) (7 pp.) (9 pp.) |-|Act 3 = (4 pp.) (4 pp.) (3 pp.) (36 pp.) }} Katherine "Kate" Williams is one of the main characters of Nightfall. Biography Personality and Traits Kate where she basically had access to whatever she wanted. Despite that, Kate is cynical and pessimistic. She has a love of the BBC sci-fi drama series Doctor Who, particularly the eleventh Doctor, and has taken to not only wearing a red bowtie in reference to him but also tying one to her hat. She also has a fondness of BBC shows, and British shows in general, especially their sense of humor. Though she claims to have no interests, she does have an acute fascination for comedy, even often explaining the mechanics of how a comedy dynamic should work and her exclusive right to play straight man to Gary's antics. She is the more rational of the two, often citing procedure and making plans for acting ahead instead of simply following one's instinct. She has a dry wit, and when she's not trying to reason with Gary in vain or expressing her frustration with him, she acts as a servile snarker. She has a generally high opinion of her own intelligence and low opinion on everybody else's, and tends to look down at people as a whole. Her personality can also be forceful and blunt, as she bullies coworkers who try to pick on Gary and disregards the orders of their boss simply because she does not like him. She works for a secret agency, but because of her insistence on working with Gary she is actually ranked far below her level of competency. Not that she minds, as Kate lacks the ambition to want to climb the ranks and seems to just be in it to have a good time. Because of that she often does not want to get involved in the danger that unfurls around them, and is skeptical of Gary's many claims for alien conspiracy plots behind it all. Relationships While Kate is currently only Gary's coworker, Neon has confirmed that in the future they will become a couple. Trivia *Kate and Gary have known each other . *She and her partner Gary are the only original Nightfall characters to have used the same minisprite design in Homestuck within the comic at some point. *Her name has four letters, following the trend set by all the other known humans in Homestuck. *Her last name, Williams, is shared with the character Rory Williams from Doctor Who. *Kate's hairstyle is based off of Neon's own as "sort of a joke". She regrets this decision as whenever she draws Kate, people ask if she's drawing herself. *Kate and Gary were designed on the spot—their first appearance was the first time Neon ever drew them. *She is one of two characters to be at least partially named by a fan, with Zelgorath being the other. Category:Humans Category:Nightfall Characters